The Search for Love
by Gloriejo
Summary: "Terra" is in trouble. The Teen Titans have to rescue her. This leads to Beast Boy feeling out feelings that he has suppressed for several months. Will Beast Boy get the girl of his dreams or will he find a new love that he never saw coming? ReaxBBxTerra Also will contain information about Terra's past, as well as jealousy from Raven.
1. Chapter 1: Ravager and Gemini

**Beast Boy: Where am I?**

**Gloriejo: Your in my piece of work called The Search for Love**

**Beast Boy: That sound's like a gushy chick flick. Why do you torture me?**

**Gloriejo: Well if it makes you feel any better this chapter is about the villains and how they decide to work together.**

**Beast Boy: A chick flick has villains?**

**Gloriejo: Grrr. No. This story is about your love life and how you have to decide who to be with.**

**Beast Boy: What are you talking about?**

**Gloriejo: [rolling eyes] Just shut up and read and give me a review on the story.**

**Beast Boy: I don't know how ****I**** can give you a review but this slit of paper that you have handed me says, Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Of course you don't own Teen Titans. We own ourselves. No one can own us.**

**Gloriejo: Now I remember why I thought twice about introducing the story this way. Too late now. Now on to the story. **

Gemini was drinking at a pub even though she was under twenty one **(eighteen to be precise)**. This bar was not the place for well-respected people. This was one of the rare places that the villains in Jump City hanged out. Gemini was drinking down her sorrows. Her mother had been defeated by the Teen Titans ten months ago. If it wasn't bad enough her mother got taken down by a bunch of teenagers, she was also now frozen in a chamber with her crew that was led by The Brain. Her mother was Madame Rogue, and she blamed Beast Boy for what happened to her.

Gemini was so busy drinking that she didn't notice the girl dressed in all black and orange sit down next to her. "Hi," she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" Gemini said. The girl that sat next to Gemini was only a little bit smaller than her but the girl was younger than her by three years. Even though Gemini was a little bit incapacitated, she could still notice certain things.

"The name's Ravager and you are Gemini," the girl said with the same smile.

"How do you…?"

"I've noticed you've been in a rough spot. I have too. My father was also taken away from me by the Teen Titans."

"So you want my help to break him out?"

"No. My father is dead."

This caught Gemini's interest, "Who's your father?"

"My father was Slade."

Gemini raised her eyebrows in surprise. Slade was one of the few people that actually were able to get close to destroying the Titans. The only other people that came close were the crew called Brother Blood. "So you want a shoulder to cry on, little girl? If you do, then buzz off. I'm not a nanny."

"I never thought you were," Ravager says with the same smile. Gemini tried to place that smile. She had seen it before, but it was hard to place it with the alcohol in her system. Then finally it clicked. It was the type of smile that a villain showed when they had something planned. "I want you to help me get revenge."

"Against the Titans?" Gemini says with curiosity.

"Against Terra. She is still alive and she is the one that killed my father."

Gemini didn't care about this Terra, "And why should I help you, little girl?"

"Because Terra was the former lover to Beast Boy, at least until the accident that killed my father."

Gemini laughed, "She's a former lover. How will that get to Beast Boy?"

"Because Beast Boy still loves her, and after we torture and kill her I will gladly use my swords to cut her to pieces and send them to the Tower where Beast Boy will find them. He will be so distraught and heart broken. Can you only imagine?"

Gemini realized that this girl was very dark for her age but Gemini didn't mind. Actually Gemini was rather impressed. Gemini then smiled a wicked smile back, "So. Where can we find this Terra?"

Ravager's eyes lit up like she had just won a golden trophy, "I'll take that as a yes."

**Beast Boy: Why do you have Gemini in this story? I remember her from Doom Patrol. She was torture. She was almost as good at hiring men to kill me as my uncle. And why are you targeting Terra.**

**Gloriejo: Because I want to. Gemini and Ravager are now going to work together to destroy "Terra." **

**Beast Boy: I didn't know that Slade had a daughter. Who would want to be with that sleaze ball?**

**Gloriejo: You would be surprised. Anyway Ravager wants revenge because she doesn't know that her father is back from the dead. Slade has not shown himself to the public since the time where he ruled over Jump City. He did show himself to the Titans while he was working for Trigon but those were private places where the public wouldn't see him.**

**Beast Boy: You are talking about the abandoned factory and the old library.**

**Gloriejo: Yes. You know for an idiot you can be pretty smart.**

**Beast Boy: Thanks. [Thinks it over] Hey.**

**Gloriejo: Come back for the next chapter where you find out some things about "Terra."**

**Beast Boy: Why are you using quotation marks?**

**Gloriejo: You'll see. [starts to silently laugh, while Beast Boy is confused]**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Gloriejo: Hi again. ****For future notice, Clare is the girl that Beast Boy met in Things Change. Things Change never said what her name was so I had to make one up and I did some thinking and Clare seemed good.**

**Beast Boy: Your right. I never got her name. But she is Terra. She just doesn't know who she is.**

**Gloriejo: We'll see. Just read the slip of paper again.**

**Beast Boy: Do I have to do this every time?**

**Gloriejo: Yes. Usually I'm the one doing it so I thought it was a nice change to have the main character read it.**

**Beast Boy: But I haven't even shown up yet. How am I the main character?**

**Gloriejo: Give it time.**

**Beast Boy: sigh, Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Gloriejo: Thank you. Now readers can read my story and give me reviews.**

Clare was waiting for the final bell to ring. She was in Geometry, her least favorite subject. She was also anticipating the events that would happen after school. Clare looked at the clock above Mr. Bisbee's head. She silently counted down as the red hand went around the clock. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, BRING. The bell went off.

The kids then jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room. Clare was one in the masses in the hall. Clare usually waited tell everybody left before exiting the room so that she wouldn't be tussled about by the crowd. She usually avoided the rushing of students but she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

As Clare finally got to her locker, she thought about all of the things she had planned today. She was going to go home in order to eat dinner and do her homework, then go over to Atlee's apartment, and then the final event of the day, the event that she had long awaited for, her first date with her boyfriend. She had been Nathan's girlfriend for one year. She hadn't been able to ever go out on a date though because of schedules from both of them and secrets, mostly hers. Okay, all hers. It was hard to make up excuses over the summer but she did it, but now she couldn't do it anymore.

Clare got on her bike and thought about all of the things that she was hiding from Nathan. She hid the fact that she was adopted. She hid the fact that Beast Boy had visited her ten months ago. She hid the fact that she looked so much like Terra. She hid who her real family was. She also hid something about herself that she never wanted, a gift that was inherited by blood.

Clare shook her head. She had other things to think about, like what she should wear. What perfume would be the best? Should she even be wearing perfume at all? Where was Nathan going to take her? Was he the one? Would she be able to handle it? Would he be able to handle it? She prayed that it would all work out. She so desperately prayed.

Clare finally got home. She got off of her bike. She walked her bike to the back of the house and put it in the backyard. She then walked in through the back door. The back door was always unlocked, not one of the safest things to do when you live in a town that has to use superheroes to save the day from raving psychopaths.

"Hi dad," Clare said as she went over to give him father a kiss. He was sitting in his chair in the living room watching TV.

Clare's dad had black hair and blue eyes. He also had a scruffy beard. He hadn't shaved in a while. Clare's dad was a construction worker, meaning that he worked from five in the morning to two in the afternoon. He also got a thirty minute break at eight in the morning and thirty minute lunch break at twelve o'clock. "How was your day at work?" Clare asked.

"It was fine. The workers didn't do a very good job last time so I had to go back and redo everything. It has just one big mess today, but enough about me, what about you? How was your day at school?"

"Just the same old day at school," Clare looks at her father, "Nothing much."

"Really? Then why do you have a grin like something good happened today?"

Clare laughs, "Did you forget dad? Today is the day that I have my first date with Nathan."

"Oh, him. I like him, but are you sure that he is the right guy for you. I mean he seems a bit…"

"You've seen him and if you can think of one reason why I shouldn't be with him in the next ten seconds then I'll call it off." Clare was so sure that her father wouldn't come up with a thing. Clare was just sad that she could come up with so many reasons and she was the one going on the date. "Time's up." Clare almost wished that she had given her father more time. It was hilarious seeing him crunch is face in confusion.

Her father huffed, "Fine. You win. But you be home before ten."

"I know. Mom already told me."

"Well your mom is always right."

They heard a voice come from the right side of them, "And don't you forget it." They turned their heads toward the voice. It was Clare's mom.

Clare's mom had brown hair and brown eyes. She was also in an apron. Clare's mom was incapable of having children but she still loved her daughter. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Dinner is going to be ready in one hour. You should start your homework little lady."

"Yes mom." Clare then grabbed her bag and ran up to her room.

Neither of Clare's parents looked anything like her, but yet she had always known that she was adopted. She however didn't ever find out who her birth parents were until two and a half years ago. That was the day that Atlee came into her life. Turns out Atlee and Clare are cousins. Clare's father is the brother to Atlee's mother. It was a real shock at first but Clare got over it. She even learned to deal with the family gift even if she wanted never to have it in the first place. Clare just wasn't expecting Beast Boy to arrive and tell her about Terra. That was something she never saw coming.

Clare opened up her books and started working.

/

"Why can't Nathan pick you up here?" Clare's dad asked.

"That's because Atlee is going to help me get ready for the date. I promise you can see him when he drops me off at home though."

"I just wish that I could see you off," Clare's dad mumbled.

"Honey, we talked about this," Clare's mom said.

"I know. That doesn't mean I like it."

Clare's mom looked at her daughter, "Go. I'll handle your father."

Clare ran into her mother's arms, "Thanks Mom." Clare then ran out of the door and jumped onto her bike. She started pedaling out of there before her father had a chance to come out and call her back. She rode as fast as she could until she got to Atlee's apartment.

Clare finally stopped outside of Atlee's apartment. She took her bike to the side of the apartment. She was somewhat grateful that the apartment was really a duel complex. She put it on the soft earth. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking and she used her powers to raise the earth and firmly plant the bike in place. It was unnoticeable but if anyone came to steal it they would find that the bike would not budge. Clare smiled to herself. She didn't like to use her powers, but it had its advantages.

Clare walked up to the door. She knocked. It didn't take long for Atlee to open the door. Atlee looked just like Clare but she had black hair instead of blonde. "Hi Clare. You ready for the big date?"

"It's not a big date."

"Then why are your cheeks so red?"

Clare then walked through the doorway before she could show any more signs of embarrassment. "So where do we start first?"

"We have two hours. I thought that we could go down into the basement and have a little chat."

Clare let Atlee lead the way to the backdoor. The apartment didn't really have a basement. It did have a backyard and Atlee had used her abilities to make a hangout right underneath the building. Atlee started to glow blue. She got down on her knees and crawled underneath the back porch. Clare followed. There was a hole that was big enough for the girls to slide through. The slide lasted for a total of three seconds. They landed on the bottom. They were two hundred feet under the surface.

Clare's eyes glowed yellow and Atlee's eyes glowed blue. They were this way so that they could both see in the pitch black darkness. Atlee walked over to one of the fire torches and lit it with a lighter. This caused enough light where Atlee and Clare didn't need to use their powers anymore. Atlee then went off to get the other torches that were spread out all around the walls. Clare took this time to walk up to a statue that was down there. It was Terra's statue. Clare had stolen it and had hidden it when she found out what had happened to Terra.

_I'm Sorry, _Clare heard in her head.

"Don't worry Terra. I'll find a way to set you free."

"Hearing Terra speak again," Atlee said as she walked up to Clare. She had just gotten done lighting the torches.

"Yes."

"It must be a twin telepathic thing mixed with your powers to control the earth," Atlee guessed. She had voiced this hypothesis far over hundred times. "What did she say this time?"

"The same," Clare sighed. "I'm sorry."

Atlee scoffs, "She shouldn't be the one sorry. It is the Teen Titans fault."

"Atlee, you know that's not true," Clare said. "They cared about her. I told you how much Beast Boy cares for her. I'm sure the others feel the same."

"Well, they should have tried more to save her."

Clare looked away from Terra and towards Atlee, "That isn't all, is it?"

Atlee sighs, "No. I also blame myself. I should have found her and saved her, told her who she was, where she came from. I should have told her that she wasn't alone in the world."

"You had no idea that my mother had given birth to twins. How would you have known? It isn't your fault." Clare then grabbed Atlee's hands, "At least you found me."

Atlee then smiled, "Thanks Clare."

"So, is this you wanted to talk about?"

Atlee shook her head, "No." Atlee then became serious, "I wanted to know if you were going to tell Nathan about us."

Clare's face became blank. This was the last thing that she was expecting. "I wasn't going to."

"Are you going to stay with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying that you should tell him, that's the last thing I want, but what are you going to do when he finds out?"

Clare had been asking herself that question ever since she said yes to being his girlfriend, "I wasn't planning on him ever finding out."

"You were planning on marrying him without him ever finding out?"

"Who said anything about marriage?" Clare then remembered that Atlee was from a culture where you only dated one man in your lifetime, the man that you are engaged to.

"So you're not planning on marrying him?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I'm only seventeen years old. I have years before I think about stuff like that."

"Really?"

Clare laughed, "You've been in America for two years. You should realize by now that this world is different from your world."

"It's your world too," Atlee said like Clare had just said an offence.

"No. I was raised here. I'm glad that you have taught me so much about myself but I still don't want to be involved."

"You will someday," Atlee said like it was a fact.

Clare shook her head but she still smiled at her cousin's determination. "Shouldn't we get me ready for the date?"

"Yes we should, and I have the perfect outfit for you."

"Okay, as long as it's not white," Clare said. Atlee laughed along with Clare.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you have any idea how I can get out of the parent/teacher conference?" Atlee asked.

That was when Clare remembered that Atlee didn't have any parents living with her even though they were the same age. "I'm sure that you can tell them that since you are over sixteen, you live on your own."

"But what if they ask questions?"

Clare shook her head, "I don't know. Lie."

"Ugh, afraid you would say that."

Atlee then threw two rocks at Clare. Clare caught them with ease and she put them in her shoes. Atlee was doing the same. Atlee and Clare both worked together to extinguish the torches. They then walked over to the hole and first Atlee flew up and then Clare. From the bottom of the tunnel you could see blue and yellow light rise up and start to disappear in the distance.

**Beast Boy: What did you do!?**

**Gloriejo: What do you mean?**

**Beast Boy: That's why you have been writing Terra as "Terra." Because she isn't really Terra.  
**

**Gloriejo: Yeah.**

**Beast Boy: WHY?**

**Gloriejo: Because this is my story and I got the idea when I found out that in the comic books there was THREE Terras.**

**Beast Boy: Really?**

**Gloriejo: Yeah. There was the Terra that betrayed the Teen Titans and worked for Slade. There was the Terra that was a clone of the original Terra. And then there was the Terra from a colony of people that lived underground. Basically I took all of these Terras and I warped them to fit my imagination. Terra the statue, Clare her twin, and Atlee their cousin. And just like in the comic books Atlee hates the Titans.**

**Beast Boy: Why?**

**Gloriejo: Well you know the reason why in my story, but in the comic books she didn't like that all of the Terras got such bad rep and didn't like you guys. Basically comic Titans hated Atlee and so she felt the same back.**

**Beast Boy: I get that now, but why did you have to give Clare a boyfriend?**

**Glorejo: Because Clare is not Terra and she wants to live a normal life. She thinks that her date is going to go smoothly and nothing bad is going to happen.**

**Beast Boy: Did I just hear you say she thinks? [Gloriejo is smiling a mischievous smile]**


	3. Chapter 3: Normal Date Ruined

**Gloriejo: Hi again. I'm sorry to inform you that once Beast Boy found out that this chapter was going to be about Clare and her boyfriend he tried to run. Luckily he is right here, all tied up.**

**Beast Boy: Mm**

**Gloriejo: Sorry Beast Boy. [pulls off the tape over his mouth] I need you to be able to speak.**

**Beast Boy: You're crazy.**

**Gloriejo: No, I just need you here to introduce the story.**

**Beast Boy: But this is about Terra and her BOYFRIEND.**

**Gloriejo: Clare isn't Terra. She is her twin. Now stop being a baby and say what was on that slip.**

**Beast Boy: Disclaimer: This mean awful girl does not own Teen Titans nor she ever will.**

**Gloriejo: You didn't need to phrase it like that, but oh well. There was also some misunderstanding about which Terra was which. Terra is the original Terra. Clare is based off the clone made out of Terra's DNA. Atlee is the last Terra and she is from a colony that lives underneath the earth's surface. Now that we have that straitened up lets get on to the story.**

**Beast Boy: Ah [crying] **

Clare wasn't in a dress or skirt. She didn't know what Nathan had planned. She was however in nice black shoes, black tight pants, and a yellow long sleeved shirt. She had gotten picked up by Nathan at seven o'clock. He was driving in his car and they stopped at the school.

"Your idea of a first date is taking your girlfriend to school?" Clare asked.

Nathan blushed. He then grabbed Clare's hand. He then guided her into the school. Surprisingly the front door wasn't locked. He then walked her into Mrs. Hancock's room. Mrs. Hancock was a science teacher and one of Clare's favorite teachers. "What are we doing in here?" Clare asked.

"I got permission from Dan the janitor and Mrs. Hancock," Nathan then turned off all of the lights and there were bio-luminescent rocks on Mrs. Hancock's desk. They were arranged so that they would spell out her name.

"This is beautiful."

Nathan hugged Clare, "I always knew that you love geology, so I asked Mrs. Hancock if there were any rocks that glow in the dark. She said yes, I forget what they are, and then we arranged for this to happen."

"It is beautiful," Clare then kissed Nathan, "Thank you." She then pulled away from him, "But why did you pick the school?"

"Because this is where we first met. I was starting class in the back, not really being very good at science, and you were in front, lover of science. When I saw you walk in it was like, who is that hat smoking girl. After that I slowly moved up until I got the courage to sit right behind you and tap you on the shoulder and introduce myself."

"Hmm and how long did it take for you to do that?" Clare said with curiosity.

"A month," Nathan admitted.

Clare's jaw dropped. She knew that he was shy but not that shy, "Well, then I guess you're going to have to treat me for making me wait for you for so long."

Nathan smiled, "Okay." He then gave her a passionate kiss. He then dragged her back to the car.

"Where are we going?"

Nathan smiled, "You said that you wanted a treat." He then started driving.

Clare's face turned deep red. She hadn't expected him to try anything this soon, after all he was a shy guy. Clare then didn't know if she should be happy or sad that her father had marked her curfew at ten. Clare looked at the clock, which was saying that it was now a quarter to eight. That left loads of time for Clare and Nathan to do something that should never be said in public.

Nathan pulled up to Polly Ann Ice Cream. Clare was sort of disappointed. She got out of the car. She went into the store with Nathan. Clare got triple chocolate thunder in a cone and Nathan got orange sherbet in a bowl.

"Now isn't this a treat?" Nathan asked as he sat down outside.

Clare sighed but she still smiled at her boyfriend, "Yes it is." She couldn't blame him. That was just how he is.

They started eating their ice cream when all of a sudden a ninja star flew by and knocked Clare's cone out of her hands. Nathan then got up to make sure that Clare was okay, but was smacked unconscious by Gemini.

"Don't want to kill any more people then I have to, so why don't you come with us and we won't have to kill your boy here," Ravager said as she walked out of the shadows. "Okay Terra."

Clare glanced at Nathan. He was unconscious. He wasn't going to see anything. She then looked Ravager in the face, "My names not Terra." Her eyes then glowed yellow and the place where her boyfriend laid lift up from the ground and was transported away from the situation.

Ravager then tried to cut Clare but she dodged the attack one she was done. She then lifted the ground underneath her own feet and flew away from where she had left Nathan.

Gemini then stretched and grabbed onto the piece of rock. Clare looked around and saw that she had a hitchhiker. She also could see that Ravager was on the ground but she was fast and quickly catching up. Clare used her powers to turn the rock upside down and right side up and upside down and right side up. She was trying to get Gemini to let go, but Gemini had the same abilities as her mother and she was used her powers to conform to the rock so that no matter what Gemini would not fall off.

Gemini then had her arms go down and act as ropes for Ravager to climb up and get Clare. Ravager did just that. She grabbed onto the arm closest to her and she climbed up. She finally reached the top. Clare turned around and was met with a sword. She started to turn her arm to stone and she lifted it to block the cut, but she still felt the cut. She wasn't able to get her whole arm to stone, just the inside. The pain made it hard for her to concentrate. They were about to crash.

Gemini grabbed a pole that was nearby and unattached herself from the rock. She then flew towards the pole and was able to turn back to her old self. Ravager landed the hard way with Clare. Ravager however had regenerative abilities so she got up like there was no pain. Clare however wasn't so lucky. Clare slowly got up but right as she got to her knees she got a sword put underneath her neck. Clare then closed her eyes expecting the end to be near when she hear noise.

Clare opened her eyes and saw a white and blue car speed into view. The Teen Titans crew then jumped out. They were ready for a fight, but it was definitely not what they were expecting. They saw a beaten up Terra have a sword to her neck. Beast Boy also noticed Gemini in the distance, which he recognized from his days in Doom Patrol. None of them knew the girl, but she had an outfit that reminded them of Slade.

"What are you guys doing…?" Ravager started but she was interrupted because once she moved her sword away from Clare's throat, she opened up the earth underneath her. Ravager started to fall but Gemini ran into the chasm and fell down with her. Clare then closed up the ground. They wouldn't be bothering her for a while.

"What did they do to you?" Beast Boy said as he ran up to Clare.

"Thanks for coming," Clare said as she collapsed in his arms. All of the Titans were shocked but Raven was angry.

In the distance there were three shadows watching. "Should we get a hold of her now?" asked one of them.

"No. We should wait," the leader of them and you could see his smile.

**Beast Boy: Mm**

**Gloriejo: Beast Boy are you going to behave?**

**Beast Boy: Mm [nodding his head yes]**

**Gloriejo: Okay. But no more crying. [pulls off the tape]**

**Beast Boy: Why did you do that?**

**Gloriejo: Because you were complaining especially when I got to the paragraph when Clare was thinking about doing it with her boyfriend.**

**Beast Boy: Of course. I was complaining. I hated that whole thing.**

**Gloriejo: Is that what you wanted to tell me?**

**Beast Boy: No. I actually was going to ask you who those guys were, and why they want Terr...I mean Clare.**

**Gloriejo: You are asking questions that go way ahead of the story. I'm not going to spoil it.**

**Beast Boy: So what happens next?**

**Gloriejo: Clare is going to be sent to the Tower in order to recover and answer some questions. This is also when I tell you guys about both Terra's and Clare's past. Hope that you guys liked this chapter better then Beast Boy and that you will give me a review.**

**Beast Boy: And if you're going to give her a review make it a bad one.**

**Gloriejo: [places tap back on Beast Boy] Don't listen to him. Write whatever you want to write. Thank you and good day. Now what should I do with you Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy: Mm [whimpering with fear]**


	4. Chapter 4: Some Answers

**Beast Boy: Yes, I'm no longer tied up.**

**Gloriejo: That is because I'm going to give you a chance not to run away again.**

**Beast Boy: Okay. Thanks Gloriejo. You're not so bad.**

**Glorieo: Thank you, but if you try to pull that trick again I have the rope right here.**

**Beast Boy: Where is your faith?**

**Gloriejo: I am showing you faith, otherwise you would still be tied up. So don't make me lose it.**

**Beast Boy: Alright, alright. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Gloriejo: Now we can start the chapter.**

Clare woke up in the Tower's infirmary. She at first wondered where she was. She then felt the pain radiating from her arm. It was all bandaged up. When Clare saw the bandages she remembered everything like getting hit by a gigantic wave. She looked up and Beast Boy was there.

"You are awake," Beast Boy said with glee.

Clare looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Tower's infirmary," Beast Boy answered. "Are you all right?"

"I hurt all over, but I'll manage."

Beast Boy jumped up, "I'll get the others." Beast Boy then ran out of the room. Clare had only ever met Beast Boy. He knew what the others looked like, but other than that she didn't know anything about them.

Beast Boy walked back with all of the others. He had informed them on what happened that day when he first met "Terra." He had told them that she was Terra but that she didn't have any memory of who she was.

"Hello," Robin said. "We need to ask you some questions."

"Okay, but can someone tell me what time it is?"

"It is seven in the morning," Cyborg answered.

Clare shot up but quickly regretted it when her body screamed with pain, "What!? No. No. That can't be. I'm so dead. I'm so, so dead."

"What's wrong Friend?" asked Starfire.

"I was supposed to be home at ten last night. Oh, my dad is going to kill me. Now I'm never going to be able to leave the house again."

"Your dad?" asked Robin.

"Yes. Does anyone have a phone I can borrow?"

Cyborg lifted up the lid on his arm, "What number?"

Clare didn't care how weird the sight of a cellphone in an arm was, "The number is 201-3100." **(This is a random number I picked out. Do not try dialing this number or you will be scaring the people who actually do own this number.)** Cyborg then dialed it in. They heard the ringing because it was on speaker. Finally someone picked up. "Hello," a man's voice said on the phone.

"Hey dad, it's me. I'm so sorry that I didn't get home on time, but I ran into some trouble."

"We know."

"What?"

"It's all over the news. Turns out three people were rampaging through Jump City. Nathan was taken to the hospital. Are you all right? We were so worried something happened to you."

"Sure, dad what was shown on the news?"

"There is footage of the aftermath," Clare sighed with relief, "and someone had a camera phone who got some shots of a bolder flying in midair, with a stretchy person underneath and a person who looks like a weirdly colored ninja climbing up the person's arms." Now Clare was panicking.

"Do you see anyone on the bolder?"

"Nope but viewers saw someone controlling the bolder, so I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone up there."

"Thanks dad."

"Your mom isn't here. She is at the hospital with Nathan. Atlee is here. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Clare was a little bit clammy.

"Hi," Atlee said over the phone, "Are you all right? What happened? Where are you?"

"Is my dad still there?"

"I told him I wanted to talk to you alone, and he let me."

"I'm right now in the Titan Tower."

Everyone could hear Atlee's screams, "What!? Don't worry, we're just talking." The last part must have been towards Clare's father. "Are you insane? Do you remember what they did? I want you out of there. I want you to be away from those ungrateful, undeserving, despicable losers."

"We can hear you," Robin said.

"They're here with me," Clare said. "They are treating me."

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by two people. They were strong, but luckily the Titans came to my rescue."

"Well, I'll thank them for that. However I am going right there this minute, and if any of them hurt you I will be make a crater in the earth that is so big that there will be nothing left of that Tower," Atlee then hung up.

Clare sighed, "So what do you want to ask?"

"Why did you say that you weren't Terra?" Beast Boy said.

"Because I'm not Terra, I'm Clare."

"But you have powers. We saw them," Beast Boy pleaded.

"I have powers, but it was the same mistake those two people made. They thought I was Terra too, and so they attacked me."

"Why did they attack you Terra?" Robin said.

"I'm not Terra. How many times do I have to say that? And I don't know why they want Terra. All I know is that when Terra finally stops being a statue, she is going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Terra's statue is gone," Beast Boy said.

"That is because I stole Terra's statue once I found out about her. I thought that since I have the same powers as her that I would be able to set her free. Also then I could thrust the agonizing responsibility onto her."

"What responsibility?" Raven said. She had been glaring at Clare the whole time.

Clare said, "I think that you should know where I, Terra, and Atlee all came from." Clare took a breath, "Me and Terra are twins. We are the daughters of Queen Marva Wolfman Markov and King Brion Markov, the rulers of Starta. The royal family was being attacked by assassins. At the same time the small country was being attacked by Russia. My parents realized that it wasn't safe for their new born daughters to be in the old world, so they put them into an orphanage in America. I found a loving couple that took me in and raised me as their own. From what I can gather though, Terra did not have a very good upbringing. It looks like Terra was tossed from foster home to foster home until she ran away from the system. It was probably because of the hardships that she developed her powers so early. I got my powers when I was fourteen years old. I thought I was a freak at first but Atlee found me two and a half years ago."

"That is the girl that spoke on the phone?" asked Cyborg.

Clare nodded, "She told me that all Startans have the power to control the earth. She is my cousin. Her mother, Princess Amanda Markov Connor is the sister to my father, King Bion Markov. She told me that after my parents placed me in America, they were killed and Starta was destroyed. However her father, Prince Gregor Connor would not give up. They built their own society under the earth's surface. They now have a system where the people all have a voice and they vote on everything. Even though they still have this system, they still hope that their long lost princess will return and give them hope. That was why Atlee was sent, in order to find the princess and return her. It was just unknown until recently that Queen Marva had given birth to twins."

"Why haven't you gone then?" asked Robin.

"Atlee is kind enough where she will wait for me to go by my own choice. She also knows that I like my life here is America and I'm not willing to leave it just yet."

"So you are a princess?" asked Beast Boy.

"Technically yes, I don't want to be a princess but I can't change my bloodline," Clare said. "If I could then I would make it so that I don't have these powers anymore and I would go back to my adoptive parents and I would go back to my boyfriend and I wouldn't have to worry about them finding out this secret and…"

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Beast Boy said with shock.

"Yes, I was having such a good date with him until those two people ruined it." Raven couldn't help but smile at Beast Boy's reaction. She was standing the back though so nobody noticed.

"We need to do some research to back up your story 'Clare,'" Robin said.

"Sure, but even though it is known that Queen Marva was pregnant, there is very little data on what happened to the baby or in this case babies," Clare said.

"I'll still be doing some studying though."

Everyone left except for Beast Boy and Clare. "You really have a boyfriend," Beast Boy said.

"Yes. His name is Nathan and sadly he is in the hospital because of me."

Beast Boy rushed to Clare's defense, "It isn't your fault. It is the fault of the people who attacked you."

"Thanks Beast Boy. You are still as sweet as how I remember you," Clare said with a smile. All Beast Boy did was blush back.

**Beast Boy: Oh, I like the ending.**

**Gloriejo: I thought you would. Next chapter will be about trust. Raven doesn't trust Clare, and Atlee arrives at the Tower and doesn't trust the Titans.**

**Beast Boy: That sounds like a recipe for disaster. **

**Gloriejo: It does. Hope that you give me a review and that you follow my story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**Gloriejo: Beast Boy, what are you doing with that cellphone?**

**Beast Boy: Dialing a number. 201-3100.**

**Gloriejo: [grabs it out of his hands and hangs up] Are you stupid? I specifically told people not to call that number.**

**Beast Boy: Why?**

**Gloriejo: Because that is not my number. It belongs to someone else and if they found out I used it in this story then I might get into big trouble.**

**Beast Boy: I don't see how that is my problem.**

**Gloriejo: Well, if I get into any trouble at all then this story will never get finished and that will make a lot of people upset.**

**Beast Boy: Oh.**

**Gloriejo: I'm sure that you were the only one stupid enough to actually try calling that number. Can you please say your line?**

**Beast Boy: Gloriejo does not own Teen Titans.**

**Gloriejo: Now on to the story. **

Beast Boy walked out of the infirmary. He was surprised by Raven, who was waiting for him. They started walking down the corridor together.

"I don't trust her," Raven said.

"Why?"

"Don't you think that it is a little suspicious that 'Clare' has the exact same powers and the exact same looks as Terra?"

"She explained that. She is Terra's twin sister."

"Do you really think that? Remember, Terra was a master of manipulation. She got us all to believe that she was our friend until she showed her true colors and showed that she was really a traitor."

Beast Boy stopped in the living room. Beast Boy was shocked, "Raven, what has gotten into you? You don't really believe that. Terra sacrificed herself for us in order to save the town."

"But she was turned to stone. What if when I undid everything that was done by Trigon, I also undid Terra's spell? Or what if she undid the spell herself? I still think that that girl is Terra."

"What is going to convince you that Clare is telling the truth?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak but she saw something fly towards the window, "What is that?" She pointed to the object.

Beast Boy turned and his eyes squint. He couldn't quite make it out but it was coming toward the tower and it was fast. Beast Boy then grabbed Raven and ducked. Glass shattered everywhere.

"Where is my cousin?" screamed the voice of the intruder.

Beast Boy and Raven slowly got up. They saw what looked like Terra but she had black hair instead of blonde. They recognized the voice that belonged to Atlee. They also spotted the giant bolder that was now in their living room.

The rest of the team ran into the room. They were ready for a fight. They however stopped when they saw that Atlee was there.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Oh, you must be the stinking leader of this group," Atlee snarled at them. "I'm here for my cousin. Where is she?"

"You must be Friend Atlee. Zal **(zal means greetings in Tamaranean)** and welcome to our humble home," Starfire greets. She flew over to Atlee and opened her arms for a hug.

Atlee looked Starfire up and down and then walked around Starfire and towards Beast Boy, "I recognize you."

"You do?"

"I saw you at our school ten months ago. It isn't hard to forget a green freak walking around town."

"What is your problem?" Raven said.

Atlee turned her attention towards Raven, "My problem is that Clare is in the hands of the people who turned Terra to stone."

"Told you," Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear. Both Raven and Atlee gave Beast Boy a glare.

"That wasn't our fault," Robin said.

"Oh really. Well I'm sorry if I don't take you by your word."

"How are we supposed to show that we are not enemies?" Cyborg asked.

Atlee crossed her arms, "You can give me Clare for starters."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Robin said. "Your cousin is in danger and we need her to stay here if we are to keep her safe."

"Do you not know who I am?"

"You are the daughter of Princess Amanda Markov Connor and Prince Gregor Connor and the niece of King Bion Markov and Queen Marva Wolfaman Markov," Robin said. Atlee was shocked. "Clare told us."

"I am not only royalty but Startan. Startans are masters of the earth. They however were driven away from their homes and forced to live underground. It was because of my father that we weren't made extinct. Most fear for their safety, but not me. That was why I was chosen. I have the fearlessness and the courage to protect and guide the princess to her potential. I have taught her everything about who she is and how to use her powers. I have the hope that one day she will come home with me and bring hope to the people so that they too will not fear the surface."

"What an honorable goal," Starfire said.

"But I hear about what happened to Terra. I see her statue and I have doubts that it is time for us to show ourselves. I see her statue and I think of what can become of Clare, what can become of all of us. I do not want that to happen. I don't want that to happen to anyone."

"It won't," Robin said. "We are sorry for what happened to Terra. We really do. If we could change anything, we would. But we need you to trust us. We need you to let us keep your cousin safe."

Atlee shakes her head, "I just can't."

Clare walks into the room. She is bandaged up. "What's with all of the commotion?" She looks up at Atlee, "Atlee?"

"Clare, I'm here to take you home."

Atlee walks over to grab Clare but Clare pulls away, "No."

"It is not safe for you here."

"And it's safer if I go back home and endanger my parents?"

"We can go to my place. You can hide in the basement while I hunt down whoever did this."

"No, I want to get the people who hurt Nathan, and you can't stop me."

"But it is not safe."

"No it's not. But I'm going to work with the Titans in order to get those two and have them pay for what they have done."

"But why work with the Titans. I don't trust them."

Clare grabbed Atlee's hand, "But you trust me, and I think that the Titans are safe."

Atlee sighs but nods her head. She turns around to face the Titans, "Guess I'm working with you guys."

"You're working with us?" Raven said.

"Yes. I can't just let my cousin go on a mission like this without having me around, now can I," Atlee smiles at the group. The Titans look among each other. It is clear that they don't like the idea of working with her, but they don't really have much of a choice.

"Okay, you're in," Robin reluctantly says.

Atlee shows off a smile and guides Clare back to the infirmary, leaving the others clueless on what to do.

**Beast Boy: Atlee just trashed the living room and we let her get away. It will take us weeks to get the room cleaned up.**

**Gloriejo: I thought you didn't care about tidiness.**

**Beast Boy: I don't but we'll have no video games. Was the screen broken?**

**Gloriejo: Probably.**

**Beast Boy: No!**

**Gloriejo: While I let Beast Boy cry in his misery, I'll give you a little incite into what is going to happen. Next chapter will be the fight between the Titans, Atlee, and Clare vs Gemini and Ravager. I am going to work really hard on that chapter because it takes a while for fight scenes to turn out just right. Warning: The rating might change to mature. It depends on how gory I make the fight scene. Thank you and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

**Gloriejo: Hi again. Sorry to inform you but this story is no longer T rated but M. You can blame this fight scene for that, but it you don't mind it being M then go right ahead and read this story.**

**Beast Boy: Why didn't you just make it a little bit cleaner? You would have then stayed at the T rating.**

**Gloriejo: I know, but I took a lot of work to write this chapter and I didn't want to dull it down. I actually got my Dad's advice asking if this was alright and he said yes. **

**Beast Boy: [cough] Daddy's girl [cough]**

**Gloriejo: What did you say?**

**Beast Boy: Nothing. Disclaimer: Gloriejo does not own me or any other of the Teen Titans.**

**Gloriejo: Hey I didn't even have to ask you to say it. Thank you. Now readers, please read and give me a review on what you think.**

The Titans walked into the infirmary. Atlee is talking with Clare.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cyborg asked.

Atlee glares at Cyborg for interrupting but Clare just smiles and gives an answer, "Atlee was just informing me about how Nathan is doing and that surprisingly there were no casualties in the fight. She was also asking me if there was anything I knew about my attackers."

"Is there?" asked Robin.

"No. They were both tall, but I could tell that one was younger than the other. The one that could stretch looked like she was a young adult and the orange and black ninja looked to be in her mid-teens. Also the girl with the sword looked like she really wanted me dead."

Beast Boy spoke up, "I don't know who the ninja girl was but I recognized the other."

"And when were you going to tell us this?" yelled Robin.

"Hey, I was more worried about Clare here then telling you who did it," Beast Boy defended himself. "I saw Gemini. I remember her from my days in the Doom Patrol. She is eighteen years old and she is Lady Rouge's daughter."

All the other Titans gasp. "The Lady of the Rouge had a bungorf?" Starfire said. Atlee again looks at Starfire like she is crazy.

"Yes, and she will do anything to get back her mom. I don't know how attacking Clare gets back her mom though."

Clare spoke up, "But they didn't attack me, they attacked Terra. Their target must be Terra." Clare then remembered something. "Didn't you tell me that you were in love with Terra?"

Beast Boy nods, "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with it."

"You also said that you knew Gemini since before the Titans. While you were in…Doom Patrol I think you called it. What if you did something to her and now she is attacking me to get back at you."

All the Titans looked at each other. Clare was onto something, yet Clare thought that it was because Gemini and Beast Boy used to have a relationship. "I was the one responsible for putting her mother away," Beast Boy finally said.

Atlee then goes into a rage, "Then it is your fault." She lunges towards Beast Boy but she is pried away by Cyborg and Starfire before she can do anything serious to him.

"Calm down Friend Atlee. We will not stop the bad guys if you do anything to Friend Beast Boy," Starfire says. Atlee stops fighting. She again looks at Starfire. Atlee didn't get Starfire. She talked strange but she had a real knack at getting people to calm down.

"I don't know who the other girl is," Beast Boy said.

"I don't know either, but she reminds me a lot of Slade," Robin said.

"You don't think that she could be his new apprentice," Raven said.

"No. We haven't heard word from him for more than a year. He could be anywhere by now," Robin said. Beast Boy bit his lip. He had left out the fact that Slade had attacked him in the circus just ten months ago. He worried that Robin would go crazy with the news.

"Maybe we don't need to know who she is, just what she can do," Clare said. "She seems to have healing properties or she doesn't feel pain. I don't know which."

"We need to come up with a plan to catch them," Atlee said.

"Why? They were dropped down a crater by Clare," Raven said.

"No. I just opened up the ground into the sewers. Even if they are killers, I can't stand the idea of me taking a life."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Atlee.

"We could use me as bait," Clare offered.

"What," everyone yelled.

"I could be the bait. They still want me dead so I could go to a location where you would be watching over me and when they attack they fall into a trap."

"But you aren't well," Atlee said.

"No. But I got my sister's best friends and my cousin to watch over me," Clare said with confidence. "I should be fine."

"No. I'm not letting you do it," Atlee said.

"Atlee, I'm doing this whether you want me to or not."

Atlee sighs, "Fine, but you're never leaving my sight."

Raven walks up to Clare, "I think I can help you so that you can fight as well."

"You can?"

"I have healing magic that I can use on you."

"Really, thank you," Clare then jumps into Raven's arms, not caring that her body is again screaming from the pain. Clare really needed to work on moving her body more slowly.

"We'll set everything up with Atlee while Raven does her magic on you," Robin said.

Clare nodded. She was just glad that she would be able to join the fight.

/

Clare was all healed. She was now sitting at the park. The park was empty. Clare looked up at the sky. She knew that this was her plan but that didn't mean that she wasn't scared. There was every bit the chance that something could go terribly wrong and someone would get hurt, or worse, killed. Clare got up from the bench and walked to an open swing. She sat down on it and was prepared to lift her legs in order to start when she saw them.

Clare stood up, "What do you want?"

Gemini laughed, "We want you."

"Why? Who are you?"

Ravager spoke up, "I'm Ravager and this is Gemini. I want you because you killed my father. Gemini just wants you because your bloody corpse would be a good hindrance to your former lover Beast Boy. You remember him?"

"I was never his lover," Clare said, "and I didn't kill your father."

"Yes you did. My father was Slade Wilson and you were a traitor. You worked with my father to infiltrate the Titans and instead of finishing them off, you killed him."

Clare glared at Ravager, "Probably because they were Terra's friends, and if any man came to me and told me to kill my friends I would probably want to hurt them too. Not kill them, I'm not like that, but probably hurt them enough where they have to go to the hospital."

"That sounds like a confession. You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you," Ravager then lunged at Clare. Clare made a wall out of earth.

Everyone came out of hiding. Atlee was sitting with Robin at a picnic table. Raven came out of the ground through one of her black portals. Cyborg jumped out from behind a car in the parking lot. Beast Boy flew down from a wire as a green pigeon.

"She's not alone," screamed Gemini. Ravager didn't care. All she cared about was getting Clare's blood on her sword, hopefully by piercing through her heart. Ravager jumped on top of the wall and Clare had to make another slab of rock go above her. Ravager was in the process of making Clare box herself inside her own slabs of rocks.

Gemini started to do the smart thing and run away but as she turned around she saw Beast Boy. Her blood then started rolling. She stretched out her arms and wrapped herself around Beast Boy. Beast Boy had no way of escape even with the ability to turn into any animal he could think of. Cyborg however had Beast Boy's back. He blasted Gemini in the side. Gemini cried out in pain as she uncoiled herself from Beast Boy and she pressed her hands over the gaping wound in her side. Gemini then glared at Cyborg. She then removed her bloody hands from her wound and stretched them and grabbed Cyborg. She then picked him up and threw him so far that he almost looked like a twinkle in the sky.

"Cyborg," screamed Beast Boy. He then turned his attention to Gemini. Gemini was back to holding the wound on her side closed. Gemini could already feel unconsciousness roll in as she lost more and more blood. She however wasn't going to go down without taking down her mother's nemesis. She stretched out her arms, hoping to get Beast Boy so that she could strangle him. Beast Boy however dodged the attack by turning into a rabbit. Gemini cussed and fell to the ground unconscious. Robin then ran over and made sure that she wasn't going to get up again. He then put a bandage over the wound so that she wouldn't bleed out. He wanted her down, but he didn't want her dead.

Ravager was still trying to slice Clare. Clare tried to make a box around her but as she finished putting up the last wall Ravager jumped in. Clare was then defenseless from the attack. Clare turned her arms to stone and held them up for protection. This luckily blocked the sword that was flying strait to her face. The sword then got embedded in her right arm. She however then couldn't protect herself from the kick that came from the side. Clare screamed out in pain but her arms were still stuck over top her head. Ravager no longer had one of her swords but Ravager was equipped with two swords. Ravager then pulled out the second one but the sword only flew into the left arm. Clare now couldn't turn either of her arms back otherwise she would lose her arms.

The box around them started to rise. It was Atlee. She was lifting the walls of rock so that the others could help Clare. Raven however was the only other Titan available to help. Raven used her powers to lift Ravager off the ground. She then moved Ravager over to a street lamp and coiled the pole around Ravager. She was stuck.

"A little help here," Clare said. She still had the problem of having a sword embedded in each arm. She couldn't move her arms and she didn't want to turn them back and risk getting a serious injury that would never recover, like lose an arm.

"How did you do that?" asked Raven.

"I just was using my arms as shields but it looks like the swords won't come out."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Beast Boy as he walked over. Cyborg also walked over from the other direction. It took him a while to get back from wherever it was that he landed.

"Almost," Raven said as she pointed to Clare. All the Titans, except Raven, were shocked by the sight.

"Could somebody help please," Clare cried. She really wanted the swords out of her arms.

"They look pretty deep," Cyborg said. "I don't know if the swords can get out."

"Oh please don't say that," Clare said. "I can't go home like this."

"Don't worry," Cyborg said. "I'll see if I can do something about this. Raven, could you teleport me and Clare to the infirmary?" Raven nodded her head.

"And we'll take these two to a recovery center in prison," Robin said.

"You might want to know that that girl is Ravager," Clare said as she gestured with her head towards Ravager. "She is Slade's daughter; turns out she thinks that he is still dead."

"I didn't know that Slade had a daughter," Beast Boy said.

"None of us did," Robin replied. "Thanks Clare for the information."

"You're welcome, now can I go to the infirmary so I can get my arms down." Cyborg nodded his head. Raven then made a portal for her, Cyborg, Clare, and of course Atlee to go through.

**Beast Boy: I loved the fight scene but I didn't do very much.**

**Gloriejo: Well I had to use people's strengths into consideration and the only way you would take out Gemini was by knocking her out, which wasn't easy, and Ravager had to lose her swords and be unable to use her fighting skills.**

**Beast Boy: Alright then.**

**Gloriejo: Give me a review on the fight scene. I usually have problems with them, but this one I thought turned out just fine. Next chapter will be the conclusion of Clare. You also get to see Beast Boy and Clare have a heart to heart conversation. It is short but very touching.**

**Beast Boy: Can't wait. **


	7. Chapter 7: Who Do You Love?

**Beast Boy: I finally get to have a heart to heart with Clare.**

**Gloriejo: Yes.**

**Beast Boy: I have been waiting for this.**

**Gloriejo: You have?**

**Beast Boy: Now Clare will forget about Nathan and see that I'm the right guy for her and she will fall for me.**

**Gloriejo: Not exactly.**

**Beast Boy: What?**

**Gloriejo: This is Clare's farewell to you.**

**Beast Boy: Meaning?**

**Gloriejo: Meaning that Clare does not get together with you and that she is leaving.**

**Beast Boy: Why? [crying]**

**Gloriejo: [sighs] Guess I'll have to do the disclaimer this time. I do not own Teen Titans. There there Beast Boy, don't be sad. You readers can go on to reading the story. I'll deal with this.**

Clare was massaging her arms as she walked down the hallway. They were back to normal. It took a while but Cyborg was eventually able to pull the swords out without chipping away part of her arm. There were however a scar on each arm now. According to Raven it was likely that the scars would never disappear. Clare didn't care though. She was just glad that she was in one piece.

Beast Boy ran into Clare as she turned the corner. "Hi, did everything go well?"

Clare smiled. She walked a little ways down the hallway, "I'm fine, just glad that everything turned out all right. Did Gemini make it?"

"Gemini is in recovery but she'll be fine. Once she is all healed up she is going straight to jail." Beast Boy then cut Clare off by turning and standing in front of her, "But I was worried about you."

Clare smiled, "Thank you. Cyborg did a very good job and the only thing I have is these scars." She held up her arms so that Beast Boy would see.

Beast Boy then grabbed onto her arms and pulled one of them closer to him. He then let go of the other one and stroked the scar, "I'm sorry."

"For what? To me these are just battle wounds that I needed to get in my life. None of them is life threatening." Clare then pulled her arm out of Beast Boy's hands.

"So I was going to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Beast Boy was very nervous, "Could you join our team? You were really good out there and I just thought that you would make a great addition to the team."

"No," Clare said.

Beast Boy seemed disappointed, "Why?"

"I'm going to live my own life, just as I originally wanted. I've realized though that I should probably see the rest of my family. Atlee has been pressuring me for two years, and I thought I could wait tell after high school but I've learned that I don't know when my time is up, so I probably should see them while I still can."

"But you would be great on the team. We need you. I need you."

Clare shook her head, "You are just saying that because I look like Terra. News flash, I'm not. I don't know when Terra is going to be herself again, I don't know if she ever will. I do know however that there is someone who cares for you and that person is right now walking and breathing just like you."

Beast Boy asked, "Who?"

Clare closed her eyes, "You know you be very clueless. Just look around for the signs. I'm sure you'll find your special someone."

"Is it you?"

This offended Clare, "I have Nathan. You have someone else. Now stop looking at me and start searching for her."

"I'm sorry, just had to ask. Here," he handed her a communicator.

"I said that I'm not…"

Beast Boy cut her off, "I know. Just use it if you're ever in trouble. Call and I'll drop everything and come over to help you."

"I'll come back. I'm only taking a week off of school to go to Russia."

"That's fine but…"

This time Clare cuts off Beast Boy, "But thanks." Beast Boy felt an urge so he grabbed Clare and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first but then she smiled and gave him a hug back.

**Beast Boy: That was so touching.**

**Gloriejo: I hope so. If you agree with Beast Boy please Review. If you don't please Review. Actually I don't care if you agree with him, just Review.**

**Beast Boy: Well, I guess I better get going. [starts to walk away]**

**Gloriejo: [grabs him by the back of the collar] Where are you going?**

**Beast Boy: The story is over. Clare left.**

**Gloriejo: She did leave but that doesn't mean that this is the end of the story.**

**Beast Boy: But how can there be a story if there is no Clare?**

**Gloriejo: Hello, Clare wasn't the main character. You are, and from my understanding you are still in the story.**

**Beast Boy: But what can happen next? Clare's gone so what are you going to do?**

**Gloriejo: You are just going to have to sit tight and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Raven Leaves

**Beast Boy: Okay we're back, so what are you going to do now?**

**Gloriejo: You really need to read the title of the chapters more often.**

**Beast Boy: [looks up at the title] Raven Leaves. What?**

**Gloriejo: Raven is going to leave the Titans.**

**Beast Boy: Why?**

**Gloriejo: You are going to have to read the story to find out. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Beast Boy: Disclaimer: Gloriejo does not own Teen Titans.**

Raven had followed Clare in order to make sure that she was alright when she saw Beast Boy talking with her. Raven didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to go around the corner and intervene on their conversation. She was able to see them talking but she was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Raven finally got the courage to go up and talk to them when she saw it, Beast Boy hugging Clare. Raven couldn't explain why but her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. As she turned around she felt her eyes sting. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away a tear that was trickling down her cheek.

Raven started to walk fast to the infirmary. Cyborg would most likely be gone so it was a room that was likely to be empty. She was feeling emotions that she wasn't supposed to feel, sadness, disappointment, betrayal.

The infirmary doors flew open and Raven ran to the mirror. She saw as more and more tears were going down her face. This was not good. She was not supposed to feel any emotions. If she did then her powers would go out of whack.

Right when she thought that her dark magic made all of the things in the bed pan next to her fly all over the place. This scared Raven and this made the faucet spring water all over the room. Raven held her hands to her head and whispered the words that were taught by the monks for her to calm down. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated the words until she felt that she had control over her powers. Raven knew that it was only temporary though.

Raven then walked out of the infirmary in order to find Robin. She found him in his room. Robin was counting his boomerangs so that he knew that he had all of them. Raven kindly knocked on the door even though the door was left wide open.

Robin turned around, "Hi Raven, what do you need?"

"Hi Robin. I need some time off of the team."

This shocked Robin, "Why?"

"I can't explain it. My powers are not acting the way that they should so I need to find a quiet place to meditate for a while. I would usually go to Azarath but Trigon destroyed it so I was wondering if you knew any place where it is nice and relaxing."

"Does it have to be far away?"

"No, it can be any place where there isn't a lot of noise or distractions."

Robin thought about it, "There is a place that looks over Jump City. You remember the place? It hardly gets any visitors and it is far enough away from everything that you should be fine. You also will be close enough where if we need you, we can call you."

"Thank you."

"How much time do you need?"

"I'll probably only need to meditate for a few hours. It would be best though if you let me take my time and let me come back on my own. I should be back by tomorrow."

Robin nodded his head, "Okay. I'll tell the rest of the team and tell them not to bother you until you are ready. I hope that the break helps you."

Raven turned around but Robin could still hear her say, "So do I."

/

Raven was meditating at the place that Robin had mentioned before. It really did have a good view over the city. Raven had her eyes closed however and she was repeating the words over and over again. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven was also making sure that she was breathing in and out of her nose.

Something was off though. Raven could feel something stirring inside that shouldn't be stirring. She couldn't place what it was though. She was also hearing crying from one of the emotions in her mind. It was hard to concentrate with the crying so she opened her eyes and pulled out her mirror that she had underneath her cloak. She always brought the mirror whenever she was going to do reflective meditation.

Raven then looked into the mirror and found herself inside her own mind. She saw instantly who it was that was crying. She thought that it might have been Timid, but instead it was Passion.

"What's wrong Passion?"

"I feel so broken."

"Why?"

Passion looks at Raven like she is crazy, "Can't you tell?"

"No. I don't talk to my emotions much. I actually try to avoid all of you guys at all costs."

"That doesn't mean you don't feel anything. Just because you avoid us doesn't mean we don't affect you."

"Then it is your fault that I am having a hard time controlling my powers."

"No and yes. No, it is the situations that you and what you have been through and yes, you act a certain way because of your emotions but your emotions are also affected by you."

"Then why are you crying?"

Passion looks at Raven strange, "Can't you find that answer yourself?"

"No, that's why I'm here."

"I might be Love but I'm not going to spell everything out for you." Passion then got up and walked away.

Raven shook her head. She really did not get that emotion.

She got out of her head and started to enjoy the relaxation and the serenity of the place. It felt good. As she closed her eyes again she was interrupted again, this time from a voice of a person.

"Hello Raven," a guy said behind her. She turned around ready to attack. She however saw that they were three boys that were only a few years younger than her. "Easy there. We just want to talk." Raven then got out of her fighting stance, ready to hear what they had to say.

Raven did not know this but the voice that was speaking was the same voice that spoke as the leader of the shadows back when the Titans first met Clare. If she had then she would not have dropped her guard so easily.

**Gloriejo: Wasn't expecting that, where you.**

**Beast Boy: No. Who are they?**

**Gloriejo: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Beast Boy: So they weren't after Clare, they were after Raven.**

**Gloriejo: Yep.**

**Beast Boy: That's just nasty.**

**Gloriejo: I know.**

**Beast Boy: I think that everyone should give you nasty reviews for tricking us like that.**

**Gloriejo: I don't know if I want nasty reviews but I do want reviews, so readers please review and follow my story. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Raven's Betrayal

**Beast Boy: Who were the people that disturbed Raven?**

**Gloriejo: This chapter is going to explain that.**

**Beast Boy: Okay. Since I really want to know what happens I'm just going to say it. Disclaimer: Gloriejo does not own Teen Titans.**

**Gloriejo: That's right, now on to the story.**

"Easy there. We just want to talk," the leader of the boys said. Raven then got out of her fighting stance, waiting to hear what they had to say.

The one who spoke was clearly the leader of the group. He looked sophisticated in his suit and it really brought out his dark African-American skin. The one on the right was tall and slender. He was the only Caucasian out of the three. The one on the left was a huge African-American. They all had black hair though and Raven couldn't really see their eyes because all of them were wearing sunglasses.

"I'm James and this is Jacob and this is Jared." Jared pointed to the person to his right when he said Jacob and to the person to his left when he said Jared. "We just want to talk to you about what you've been through."

Raven glared at James, "And how do you know what I've been through?"

"That isn't important at the moment. The thing that is important is you." Raven didn't say a thing so James kept on talking. "I heard what happened and I feel so bad for you. You must have felt awful when that girl came in and took your spot on the team."

"She didn't…"

"Really? I thought she did. After all, they fought with her, protected her, cared for her. That seems like she is one of the team now. Did they do anything else for her?"

Raven remembered Beast Boy handing Clare a communicator. She also remembered the hug. "No."

James laughed, "You don't need to lie to me. You can trust us. We're here to help you, unlike those people who let you fight on your own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Was that another mistake? I thought I saw you fighting alone against Ravager. If she had had her swords then that could have been dangerous."

"How did you know her name was Ravager?" Raven said.

"I figure out certain things, like I know that you aren't feeling very well. You feel horrible and where are they to comfort you? Back at home with that girl. Clare I believe her name was."

"I wanted to be alone."

"Well, even I would say that if I was wrenched away from my family. Yet I would still deep down want them to come and comfort me. Don't tell me that you don't feel the same way?"

Raven gulped and then she said the impossible, "I do."

"Instead they are back at home. I'm sure that you had thoughts about Clare and nobody listened."

"Beast Boy didn't listen."

"I'm sure that you had a place and it was taken from you."

"Clare took my spot."

"I'm sure that you went to the leader and asked him to leave and he didn't try to stop you."

"No." Raven said in a daze.

"It seems like they don't want you back. If you do go back and they don't want you, then are they really family?"

Raven looked at James, "What?"

"Family is supposed to stay by people's sides when they're in trouble, instead they ignored you. Let you go without a word. Don't you agree?"

Raven looked at James. Her eyes however were then drawn to Jared. She realized that Jared was doing something to her but it was already too late. James then smiled when he saw the realization in Raven's eyes. He then watched as her eyes slowly but surely turned red. Passion had not been the only one stirring, Rage was as well and with Jared's help she was free.

"Do you want to go back?" James asked.

"No, but where can I go now?" Raven said with power in her voice.

Jacob and Jared took off their sunglasses. They both had red eyes. James then extended his hand, "You can join us, your brothers. Welcome to the family." Raven then gave a sadistic smile as she grabbed onto his hand.

**Beast Boy: That didn't explain anything.**

**Gloriejo: Really? I thought it did.**

**Beast Boy: No it doesn't. You should have made it longer.**

**Gloriejo: But the next two chapters are really long and jump all over the place so I decided to make this one short.**

**Beast Boy: I get that, just explain one thing. What the hell happened!?**

**Gloriejo: Rage is out and she is controlling Raven's body. She is also going with the three boys in order to do some evil stuff with them. This is why the chapter is called Raven's Betrayal.**

**Beast Boy: So what are they going to do? Steal a bank?**

**Gloriejo: Nope, but I'm not telling you what happens next. You are just going to have to read the next chapter when it is posted. Also I saw that not many read the chapter where Clare says goodbye to Beast Boy. If you skipped that chapter, please go back and read it.**

**Beast Boy: That chapter made me cry.**

**Gloriejo: I don't think it will make the readers cry but it is the final time that you will see Clare and it explains what really happened between Beast Boy and Clare. I would also like you to review. I can't read minds like Mento, so please review.**

**Beast Boy: She really can't. Actually she doesn't have any powers at all.**

**Gloriejo: Oh really [congers a frying pan out of thin air]**

**Beast Boy: Cool, what are you going to do with that? **

**Gloriejo: [hits him over top of the head] Bey now. [hits Beast Boy again with the frying pan]**


	10. Chapter 10: The Seven Sins

**Beast Boy: Why are you in a bad mood?**

**Gloriejo: Because some people have been posting mean comments about my work.**

**Beast Boy: So you can't take a bit of criticism?**

**Gloriejo: I can, I actually welcome it. I do not however enjoy people calling my stories bad names and telling me that I should quite writing stories all together. I actually enjoy writing and if they don't like my story, then go find a different one. I have found tons of stories that I didn't like, but did I bash them. No. Instead I go back and try to find something else.**

**Beast Boy: You are getting scary again.**

**Gloriejo: I know, trying to calm down and inform people that writing bashing and flaming a story is different then constructive criticism.**

**Beast Boy: You don't look calm.**

**Gloriejo: Then say the damn disclaimer already.**

**Beast Boy: Disclaimer: Gloriejo does not own Teen Titans. Also have fun reading this story and don't go flaming her stories anymore or I might end up dead. So please don't.**

Raven was led to a trailer out in the middle of nowhere. "This is where you are staying," Raven said. You could tell that she was not pleased.

"It's only temporary," James said with a smile.

Jacob then banged at the door, "Come out. We finally got our sister." Raven growled at Jacob's choice of words. Jacob then cringed, scared that he would fall under Raven's wrath. Raven however was more interested in who was in the trailer then torturing Jacob. The door finally opened. Out came two teenage boys.

"Where's Jack?" asked Jacob.

"I'll get him," said Jared. He seemed like he wasn't going to fit into the door but he somehow made it and went inside. He then came out carrying another teenage boy.

"So, I'm curious as to how you are all connected one another," Raven said. James once again did the introductions.

"This is Julius. He is the oldest son. He has the ability to drain people's energy." Julius was bald and obese. He was also very pale but that was probably because of his four red eyes.

"I'm James, the second son. I have the ability to make people forget certain things." He then also took off the glasses and his eyes turned from two red eyes to four red ones.

"You have already met Jacob. He is the third son. He has the ability to make people lose their free will."

"This is Jesse. He is the fourth son. He has the ability to shape shift and he can induce envy onto others." Jesse was tan with black hair and four red eyes. Raven had thought that she saw distaste in his eyes but when his name was mentioned he showed a smile that showed that he approved of her.

"Pleasure meeting you," Jesse said as he held out his hand to Raven. Raven grabbed his hand and shook it. Raven then started to question if she had been seeing things.

"You have already met Jared. He is the second to last child. He has supper strength and durability. He also can induce anger in others."

Raven smiled at Jared, "You were the one that helped me get out of my shell." Jared replied by only nodding his head. "Thank you." Again Jared nodded his head.

"This is Jack, the youngest son. He has the ability to steel youth." Jack was skinny and he had long black hair and an unshaven face. He, just like the others, had four red eyes.

"So, how are you all connected?" Raven knew that they all had demon eyes but she wanted to hear the answer from him.

James then smiled, "We are all children of Trigon, and we have been searching for you. You were the first. You are our older sister. You are our father's gem."

Raven then looked at James, "I didn't know that there were others."

"We all have different mothers. Turns out you were made for a purpose, we were just made for fun. However we are going to show our father that we do have a purpose."

"And how are you going to show that?"

James laughed, "By freeing him of course." He then leaned into Raven, "And we want you to help."

"Why?"

"Because we are all the children of Trigon. Why should we not let our sister in on our fun?"

Raven then laughed, "Well I thank you. Because of you, I am now free and I would be glad to have our father roam around this world again."

Jacob spoke up, "That's what we want to hear." He then walked over to give her a hug but he stopped when he saw her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we like had a family name?" Julius asked.

James jumped at the idea, "I like that, and I think that Raven should choose our new names."

"Me?" Raven pointed to herself, "Well I'd love the honor." She then started tapping her finger onto her lips. "How about the Seven Sins? There are seven of us after all."

Julius clapped his hands, "Love the idea."

James then spoke, "I would be Greed because I like getting more power. Jesse would be Envy because he can cause others to be jealous. Jared would be Wrath because you are deadly when you are angry. Julius would be Gluttony because he can't stop eating. Jack would be Sloth because he doesn't like to do much other than sleep. Jacob would be Lust because you can't resist the ladies. Finally, Raven you would be Pride, unless you want one of ours."

Raven shook her head, "I'm fine with Pride. Pride, I think I'll like my new name. Sounds so much better then Rage." That was the name that the other Raven used to call her.

"Now we need to find a way to release father," said Julius.

Raven gave a smile, "I have a way to bring him back." All of the boys turn to her. "There is a ritual that would work. It would make a one way portal and so our father can come here."

"Or we could get sucked in," Jesse said.

James glared at Jesse, "But it is the best shot we've got. Do you have any idea how to do it?"

Raven closed her eyes. Her face then cringed.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"Seem like my old self is fighting me," Raven hissed. "But no need, I know where to get the book. I will also need you to get a sacrifice."

"Shouldn't we deal with the other you?" Jacob asked.

"No, because the sacrifice I have in mind will cripple her for all eternity, as well as all the other emotions," Raven said with a smile.

"Who is it?" they all ask.

Raven then gives another demonic smile, "Beast Boy."

/

Raven had left to get the book. She had left the boys in charge of getting ahold of Beast Boy. Jesse pulled James into the trailer. The others were getting ready.

"I don't trust her," Jesse said.

James looked confused, "Raven?"

"I think that it was a big mistake to bring her here. We should have done this on our own."

James shook his head, "We would never have found out the spell on our own. She is the gem, we need her."

"She was the gem, or have you forgotten that she has already opened the portal and then banished father to another dimension?"

"She's different now. We have her on our side. Not all of her rejected her destiny and at the moment that part of her is in power."

"And what will happen if the real Raven gets back in control?"

James laughed, "That's not going to happen. You heard her; once this boy is dead Raven's spirit will be crushed. After that our father will be free and I am sure that he will give us great power as a reward."

This time Jesse laughed, "I forgot. You don't care about the risks, only the potential for power. Well I'm warning you, that Raven won't be in control for long and when she loses control the real Raven will make her move and everything will be over."

James laughed, "Raven is our sister and I will not doubt family and so will the others." James then walked to the door and opened it, "Go ahead, and ask them." James then walked out of the trailer. "Everything's going to work out. Just wait and see."

Jesse shook his head. He knew that the other brothers were in Raven's thrall too, but Jesse couldn't ignore his gut and his gut was telling him to run from that little she devil.


End file.
